SAILOR MARS DARKNESS WARS
by hugo.omegayuri3
Summary: Previamente en SAILOR MARS DARKNESS WARS; Rei, descubre gracias a Diana, ha sido manipulada por el enemigo, consigue además descubrir parte de sus recuerdos y poderes, pero el destino le tenía deparada una sorpresa y es derrotada por el Dr. N. y su ayudante, como conseguirá Mars sobreponerse a estos vilanos y que secretos descubrirá, sobre lo que ocurrió


**DARKNESS WARS.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL RENACIMIENTO DE LA GUERRERA DEL FUEGO.**

¡Rei ven con nosotras!, olvídate un momento de tus deberes, haz a un lado la seriedad y ascetismo que acostumbras, y eso sin mencionar tu temperamento, ante esto, la chica responde con una sonrisa, añadiendo, además, como se atreven a decirle tiene mal carácter, ¡tontas!, luego de escuchar esto, todas ríen al unísono, que días más felices piensa Hino, más de repente el idilio se desvanece, la joven recobra el conocimiento, de manera lenta, pero gradual, todo se encuentra oscuro y en silencio en derredor, por lo que se pregunta qué ha ocurrido, todo esto, al tiempo, unas gotas de agua, salidas del desvencijado techo bañan su rostro, cual lágrimas, esto hace entristecer a la chica, pues ha sido una tonta, engañada, con el orgullo de guerrera destrozado, ni siquiera logra recordar como…sus amigas…murieron; pero lo más humillante es saber ella sobrevivió siendo la mascota, no más bien una oveja del enemigo, y todo para qué, porque ella ha tenido ese destino tan cruel, de pronto, mientras maldice su suerte, ve frente a ella la amistosa cara de Diana, quien inesperadamente le muestra, una hermosa "varita roja", con una estrella en la cúspide, y el símbolo de marte grabado en ella, acto seguido Rei, recibe en sus manos, el artefacto con las palabras de aliento de la felina, -¡eres la última esperanza!-, de pronto, una chirriante puerta, se abre y unos pesados pasos retumban por la habitación, es Bella, quien con voz de ultratumba, menciona, -¿aun sigues con vida?-, increíble, bueno así es mejor, veré como agonizas, mientras devoro tus miembros uno a uno-, siendo entonces el monstruo con un hacha intenta cercenar a Rei, quién luego de advertir, no le permitirá la mate, pues debe averiguar la verdad a toda costa, interpone su "bolígrafo de transformación" como única defensa, siendo que para sorpresa de la bestia, este ardid no sólo funciona, sino que además al reconocer el sagrado artilugio, un gran miedo se apodera de ella, por su parte Diana asoma la cabeza de su escondite, y le pide invoque el poder de guardiana; sin dudarlo un instante, Rei Hino grita: -¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE MARTE! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-, al instante, la energía se libera y Bella es expelida, derribando un muro cercano, entre tanto, auras de fuego, cubren a la heroína, quien queda ataviada por un hermoso rojo y blanco, con una elegante tiara dorada sobre su frente, al ver esto, la chica menciona, aunque sus recuerdos, aún son confusos, al menos ahora sabe quién es, justo en eso Bella surge de la pila de escombros, clamando venganza, la heroína protesta ante esta palabra: ¡Revancha! ¿Dijiste acaso esa palabra? Maldita, tú y ese doctor de pacotilla, que me lavaron el cerebro, intentando convertirme en una muñeca de aparador, dejaré caer sobre todos ustedes, la ¡Ira de marte!-, la bestia pide a su rival se calle de una buena vez y se arroja sobre de ella intentando eliminarla, más la chica esquiva los embates fácilmente, acto seguido contraataca y de un par de golpes certeros, deja completamente indefensa a Bella, quién por su parte no logra entender semejante fuerza, más advierte no se saldrá con la suya, pues habrá de matarla sea como sea, pero al intentar mover su cuerpo, nota este ha sido paralizado por uno de los pergaminos sagrados de Mars, la cual al ver su estrategia ha tenido resultados, lanza su ataque –FIRE SOUL-, al instante una espiral de fuego cae sobre Bella, quien arde en llamas, así y mientras es reducida a cenizas, el horrible monstruo le pide clemencia, asegurando le ayudará, le dirá todo lo que sabe, no obstante Sailor Mars permanece inmutable, y cierra los ojos como pensando, aún para morir hay que tener honor, después de esto, le dice a Diana, es hora de irse, aún hay trabajo que hacer; pos su parte, antes de retirarse, la pequeña minina, se pregunta, si Rei, siempre ha sido así de fuerte, o será la ira acaso, pues por un momento, le ha parecido casi tan fuerte como "Sailor Moon". Instantes después la chica y su acompañante felina, se hallan frente a la puerta del consultorio del Dr. N., siendo entonces la guerrera pide a Diana le permita ir sola, pues sin duda, y si es que en verdad planea salvar la tierra y vengar a sus compañeras, debe enfrentar sola a este enemigo, por lo que pide la espere, prometiendo volver a cualquier costo, la gatita entiende y le desea suerte. Apenas cruzar la puerta, Sailor Mars, se topa con una escena dantesca, decenas de cientos personas desnudas, colgadas como carne en ganchos, pero en sus rostros, no hay muecas de dolor, no obstante, aún están vivos, se mueven, parecen muñecos, y frente a ella, el causante de su desdicha, "el hombre", no, porque de humano, si alguna vez lo fue, poco le queda, una cara amorfa, gigante, dos brazos largos y delgados como látigos, y con manos lo suficientemente grandes, como para abracar a una persona, surgen del enclenque y probablemente inútil cuerpo, de sus ojos resuma, como un líquido oscuro, así, luego de las primeras impresiones, Rei menciona: -¡Tú maldito monstruo!, que conviertes a las personas en marionetas, te juro pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, los seres humanos no son juguetes de nadie, ahora, sé la verdad, descubrí quien soy y en lo que buscabas transformarme, pero…-, sin embargo, no puede decir más, pues el monstruo ríe, tras lo cual dice: -pobre de ti, criatura insignificante, pudiste haber vivido ignorante como estos infelices, hasta que te quedases sin energía, y tú cuerpo, sirviese como combustible a las TINIEBLAS…estás lejos de entender la verdad, sobre lo que pasó ese día, cuando las poderosas "Sailor Guardianas", fueron aplastadas por el "ejército de la oscuridad", anda, recuérdalo, como fueron muertas y sus cuerpos devorados por los gusanos, jajajaja-.

Tiempo atrás, a las afueras de Tokio, Darien y Serena, agarrados de la mano, ellas están ahí, Amy, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, incluso Hotaru, las veo de lejos, de pronto, una sombra, surca el cielo, inicia una lucha, pero una a una las veo caer…muertas, corro tan rápido como puedo, pero no logro acercarme, de pronto, las sombras me cubren, me siento débil, llevo mi mano al vientre, sangro, lloro de impotencia y desesperación, no puedo ver…que es eso…¿Un guerrero, no, tal vez un rey…de la oscuridad?...tiene el cristal de plata en su mano.

De vuelta a la realidad, el Dr. Nightmare, que en ese momento se presenta, pregunta si ha tenido un sueño plácido, ella ignora las palabras de su enemigo y lanza su técnica "AKURYO TAIZAN", pero el monstruo no resulta afectado, quién de inmediato contraataca con su "Destructor de sueños", acto seguido, la valerosa Sailor Mars, es enviada a una psicodélica dimensión, apenas arribar a este plano, siente como sus poderes comienzan a disminuir, de pronto, algo llama su atención, los muñecos que tiene a su lado, comienzan a estallar, por lo que piensa debe derrotar a toda costa a Nightmare, en ese momento, del horizonte, ve asomar la cara del siniestro doctor, quién de inmediato, menciona sarcásticamente, -justiciera imaginaria, muéstrame tu poder-, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta de su rival, cuya única acción es ponerse en guardia, intenta aplastarla con su mano, no obstante, dicho embate es esquivado fácilmente por la guerrera, quién rápidamente contraataca con su "Fire Soul", apenas, recibir semejante impacto, el monstruo se retuerce de dolor, por lo que en un desesperado intento lanza golpes al aire, pero no consigue acertar en Mars, quien por su parte, cae pesadamente al suelo, debido a que la dimensión comienza a robarle sus fuerzas, así, apenas se hubo recuperado, Nightmare, asegura, más vale se rinda de una vez, pues sin importar, que tan fuerte sea, terminará quedándose sin energía, y justo entonces, será el momento en que la enviará al infierno, por su parte, la heroína, lo manda acallar, pese a encontrarse ya en el límite de sus fuerzas, e intenta lanzar nuevamente uno de sus ataques, más esta vez el intento es fútil, pues el monstruo rechaza fácilmente el ataque, y seguidamente contraataca con un potente puñetazo, consiguiendo con ello aplastar a la guerrera, tras lo cual, sonríe complacido, pero su alegría dura poco, pues la poderosa Sailor Mars, aún no ha muerto, asimismo, y haciendo gala de gran valentía, intenta reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, consigue rechazar y quemar el puño, que le aprisiona con su aura de fuego, jurando no se dará por vencida jamás, pues aún debe vengar la muerte de sus compañeras, entre tanto, el engendro exasperado ante la persistencia de la joven, le propina un severo manotazo, consiguiendo con ello estampar a la joven contra unas columnas, cayendo luego de esto al piso, pero sin importar lo anterior, la chica se pone en píe, e invoca sus poderes, y lanza su ataque de fuego, una vez más, no obstante dicha ráfaga es desviada por segunda ocasión por Nightmare, siendo entonces el monstruo, le hace notar a su oponente ya se encuentra muy débil, siendo en esas condiciones, algo menos que una molestia, no obstante, habrá de darle una muerte especial, a la última y sin duda más molesta de las guardianas Sailor; por su parte esta última, aunque exhausta, no desea rendirse, por lo que en un alarde de valor, da un potente salto, acto seguido se arroja sobre del monstruo con una patada voladora, consiguiendo herirle el rostro, logrando con ello además romper la técnica ilusoria de Nightmare, hecho esto, la guerrera, cae pesadamente al suelo, en tanto el villano completamente iracundo, promete destrozar a esa maldita miserable, siendo entonces la toma con sus gigantescas manos, y comienza a distender su cuerpo, en un intento por desmembrarla, todo al tiempo que el sádico doctor dice: -sufre maldita, siempre odié, esa miserable, y temperamental personalidad tuya, te arrepentirás por dañar mi cuerpo; deseo ver de qué color son las entrañas de una guardiana-, entre tanto Sailor Mars grita de dolor, mientras la tensión en su cuerpo aumenta, y justo cuando en verdad va a morir, ve desfilar los rostros de sus amigas, así el recordar ya no están con ellas y el cómo sus vidas fueron arrebatadas, desatan la "ira de marte", al instante, unas gigantescas llamaradas, surgidas de su ser, calcinan los brazos del monstruo, en seguida la chica queda cubierta por un resplandor, y cae majestuosamente al suelo, acto seguido, mientras prepara su ataque, asevera: -no moriré, pues mi obligación, es terminar con la maldad, y sobre todo, deseo saber cuál es mi destino, ahora que "ella", ya no está, ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!-, repentinamente un rayo incandescente, surge de sus manos, y destroza no sólo a su enemigo, sino a gran parte del edificio en el que se encontraban, así, finalmente, luego de tantos años, Sailor Mars, queda libre de la influencia maligna que la oprimía, así y mientras observa a lo lejos como se consumen los últimos cimientos de la prisión a la que fue confinada, jura junto a Diana, no descansar, sino hasta vengar a sus compañeras y devolver la paz a la tierra.

Lejos de ahí, un siniestro hombre bebe una copa de vino, cuando de pronto, unas gotas del líquido, caen en su pantalón, esto hace el sujeto se enfade, y tire al suelo la copa, asegurando al tiempo que se dirige a un balcón: -así que el planeta del fuego arde una vez más, y nos ha declarado la guerra ¡Qué interesante!-.


End file.
